


Sixty Five Minutes

by Airr_catcherr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom!Tyler, College AU, Cuddling, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Josh, M/M, Orgasms, Professor!Josh, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Tyler, Top!Josh, fluff at the end, strict!josh, student!Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airr_catcherr/pseuds/Airr_catcherr
Summary: For the request: “josh is a bad teacher and tyler snaps so later josh asks tyler to stay after class and then something happens and josh is suddenly wanting to fuck tyler. If you can include a little dirty talk and degradation then I’ll love you forever. And for the ending, can it be something sweet and funny? Thanks!”





	Sixty Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Requests/prompts are welcome

When Tyler signed up for his psychology class, he didn’t sign up for _this_ professor.

His other classes were good, Tyler loved every single one. He loved his engineering, his biology, nursing and everything he did at this university.

All his professors were helpful and good except professor Dun.

Tyler never was fond of him, yet he still respected him.

Tyler didn’t go around pissing him off, he showed great obedience and respect.

When he enrolled in the class, he didn’t expect to be picking a fight with one of his professors later on.

But then again, he didn’t know it was Joshua Dun.

~

“Alright, you’ve got sixty five minutes, get started.”

Tyler’s eyes scanned over the test in his hand. His fist gripped his pen tightly. His grip was so tight, his hand cramped.

He quickly dropped the pen and flipped through the packet.

“There’s no way it’ll be done by an hour! What the actual-”

Josh’s eyes remained on his laptop. He recognized the voice and didn’t need to look up to know that it was one of his best students, Tyler.

“You sound distressed, Tyler. Is there a problem with your test?”

Tyler looked up, trying to not have his eyes stare sharply at the man at the desk. The last thing he wanted to do was get on his bad side.

“It ain’t the test, jus’ the time. There’s no way an hour is eno-”

“Thirty seconds passed. You could’ve answered a multiple choice question. You’re wasting your own time.”

Josh’s eyes remained on the screen, his fingers hitting against the keyboard loudly in the silent class.

Everyone else didn’t bother wasting their time by watching, either. They knew that Josh meant sixty five minutes. No more, no less.

Tyler’s face fell.

He knew Josh.

The entire class knew him as well and they knew that he was an asshole that would kill the person that tries to argue with him or prove him wrong.

“You gave us an hour for a five question quiz, what makes you think giving us an hour for a fuc-freakin’ six page test is enough? Especially when there are essay questions?”

“Mr. Joseph. Don’t waste my time. Start working.”

Tyler glared at Josh. “Fuckin’ asshole.” He mumbled quietly beneath his breath.

He picked his pen up again and wrote his name before starting. _There’s no point, literally no point with this man. Jesus might’ve saved my life, but his attitude just ended it._

Josh stands up after an hour, four minutes and fifty-nine seconds.

“Time’s up. Set the the tests in front of my laptop.”

Everyone shuffled to his desk, whether they were done or not.

Except Tyler.

Tyler kept going, he needed only two more pages.

He didn’t look up when he felt gazes on him. He was going to finish and pass this test.

“Tyler,” Josh said, eyeing the student.

Tyler ignored him, pen still moving in his hand.

“Tyler.” Josh repeated more firmly, his tone slightly changing.

No response.

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of small chatter and Tyler’s pen against the paper.

“ _Tyler_ ,” Josh snapped, feeling his patience slip right through him.

“I said time is up. Come give me your test.”

“I’m not done.”

Josh sighed. “I don’t care.”

“Obviously you don’t, you ain’t the one that’s about to have their grade go to shit. You’re not the one havin’ an asshole of a teacher and you definitely ain’t the one about to have a mental breakdown because of a damn test. But I am having those things so I fuckin’ care, thank you very much.”

Josh’s eyebrows shot up the same time students stared at him. His friend shook her head, shooting him a warning look.

Tyler ignored everything and went back to writing.

He was going to finish this.

“Tyler, either give me your test right now or see me afterwards to talk. I’m not dealing with this right now. Just because you’re smart, doesn’t mean I’ll tolerate your disrespectful behavior and that definitely means I won’t spoil you. There are hard working people just like you if not better. I don’t hear them complaining.”

The brunette chuckled. Loudly.

“‘Course you don’t hear ‘em. You’ve got your head so far up your ass that you don’t think that others ‘round here don’t got problems with your style. They’re just too scared you’ll lose your shit over-”

“You’re not being smart right now. Professor Dun timed it for a reason, ya know.”

A female voice interrupted. Debby.

Tyler rolled his eyes so hard people would’ve thought they’ve gotten stuck if he didn’t look at Debby a few seconds later.

“Shut the fuck up. I didn’t ask, besides he can talk for his own damn self.” Tyler barked, wanting to pull the girl’s hair out. He knew exactly what she’s doing.

“I was just stating the obvious.” Debby replied, her expression blank. She didn’t get his hatred towards their professor.

“Nah. You were just provin’ my theory correct.”

“What theory?”

“The theory that you’re so far up his ass that you can taste the last person’s cum that he slept with.”

Debby gasped the same time Josh’s eyes narrowed on Tyler. “Watch your words. I don’t allow this inappropriate-”

“But you allow her to practically suck your dick from the seat? Yeah. Doesn’t seem fair or add up to me.”

Josh looked over to Tyler’s friend, Jenna. He just wanted to see if she was surprised, because he sure as hell was shocked.

Jenna bit her lip at Tyler’s anger. She understood his frustration so she shot Josh an apologetic smile.

Josh shrugged, knowing Tyler probably needed to cool off. Fighting with a student was useless. Especially when the student is stubborn.

She stood up and walked over to her friend’s location, resting a calm hand on his shoulder.

Tyler looked up at her, his eyes pleading.

Jenna gave him a reassuring nod, sitting down next to him.

Josh watched with curious eyes for a few seconds before sighing and turning around. “See me after class, Tyler.”

Tyler frowned and buried his face in his hands, not paying attention to his best friend whispering reassuring words in his ear.

“It’s fine, Ty. He’s mean and all, but he’s understanding. I mean, he does teach psychology after all. I’m sure if you sit down to talk he’ll understand your emotions. Calling him out like that in class isn’t smart. Besides, it’s not his fault Debby wants to fuck him.”

Tyler nodded, standing up to give Josh his test. At this point, he didn’t care if he failed.

He set the test down on his teacher’s desk and turned around quickly, not wanting to make eye contact.

“Now, that we’re all done and handed our tests in. You have the rest of the hour to yourselves.”

Tyler’s jaw dropped.

Jenna knew what was coming and she shook Tyler gently. “Don’t do it, Ty. I’m sure he timed it for a reason like Debby said. Please don’t-”

“So, you’re tellin’ me, we got another hour to this class and you only gave us one hour to the test instead of two? You’re telling me that we have nothin’ to do in the last hour and we can do whatever, but you won’t let me finish my test?”

Josh looked up at Tyler, shaking his head. “Would you rather do review?”

“No, I’d rather do my fuckin’ test, professor.”

Josh ignored him, looking back at his computer screen.

Tyler scoffed, clenching his fists.

“Un-fucking-believable.”

~

The last student left, and Tyler sat uncomfortably in his seat, waiting for Josh to say something.

He was slowly regretting this. Tyler didn’t want josh to tell him to drop out. He wanted this psychology class.

Tyler sat there for ten minutes before Josh closed his laptop and looked up.

“What’s bothering you, Tyler?”

Tyler stared dumbfounded at Josh. Tyler was so curious to how Josh handled things.

“Didn’t I mention what was my problem earlier?”

Josh nodded softly, looking down at the stack of papers. “That test was formative. I gave you sixty five minutes not to fail you, but to see how much you can finish in that period of time. This was for me to determine your speed. It’s nothing important.”

Tyler’s mouth parted slightly and he stared at Josh.

“I was gonna tell you that, but you weren’t really having it so I left you.” The teacher chuckled, shrugging. “I also mentioned this last week.”

Tyler slowly closed his mouth, looking down. “O-oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know-fuck, now I look bad. I swear I didn’t mean no harm. I was just frustrated and you’re so strict-sorry,” Tyler rambled, fiddling with his fingers.

That’s why his classmates didn’t seem bothered by the time length.

Josh brushed him off, smiling. “It’s all good. I didn’t really like your choice of words, but I’m glad you said everything you did, because now I can slightly try to change to fit more.”

“No, what I said was kinda off the limit, it’s okay, you don’t have to pretend to not be mad.”

“Tyler, I’m not mad. I was just surprised. Didn’t really expect that, but hey, we’ve all got opinions. Can’t be mad about your opinion.”

Tyler felt the guilt digesting his stomach. He felt the guilt pooling in his gut and slowly rising up.

“‘M sorry, sir. Really was uncalled for. How can I make it up to you? I’ll do anythin’.”

Josh shook his head, chuckling again. “You can’t make it up to me if I’m not upset in the first place. Head back and rest, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Tyler nodded and slowly rose from his seat, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

“O-okay, see you soon, sir.”

Tyler made it to the door before he heard Josh’s voice again. “And the comment about Debby, seems to fit you more.”

His cheeks flushed and he turned around to see Josh already staring back, grinning at him. “What? You’re gonna deny it?”

Tyler looked down at the ground, his cheeks heating up even more. “Wasn’t gonna deny nothing, just don’t know what to say.”

And Tyler was honest, he didn’t like lying, which meant, he won’t even lie to himself and pretend as he didn’t think about Josh at least once a day.

The professor was just so stunning and dominant, Tyler couldn’t blame himself.

Josh snorted. “You don’t have to say anything. I’m just saying, if you wanna fuck with me, then I’m fine with it. I wouldn’t mind having a toy to play with.”

Tyler’s jaw dropped for the millionth time that day. What the actual fuck? How is he casually saying that?

Tyler squirmed on his feet, trying to keep from getting aroused. Josh’s tone and words were just hard to ignore.

Josh noticed Tyler’s awkward movements and smirked. “Don’t worry, if you want my cock, then I’ll give it to you while you’re tied up and panting. I won’t give it to you here. Although, bending you over the desk doesn’t seem bad.”

“Professor, I-”

“Here’s my number. Text when you need me.”

Josh slipped the folded paper into his palm and kept the smirk on his face. “See you soon, sweetheart.”

Tyler walked out of the room, heart in his throat. He didn’t know what happened, how it happened, when it happened, but he knew one thing. He wanted to be Josh’s toy.

So when it was six in the afternoon and he was squirming, wanting to feel filled, he knew who to text.

**Tyler: hey, this is Tyler.**

Tyler sat on his bed, phone anxiously in his hand.

_What if it was a joke? What if he’s trying to get back at me for being a bitch today? Oh fuck, I just ruined my education._

Tyler’s train of thought was cut off.

His phone went off and he immediately looked down.

**_Josh: was expecting you. Knew you wouldn’t waste this opportunity._ **

**Tyler: where do you want me to come?**

**_Josh: around my cock._ **

Tyler rolled his eyes, not helping the chuckle that left his lips. He found it more funny than arousing.

**Tyler: Ha ha. Very funny. Seriously tho, where do u wanna meet?**

**_Josh: I’ll send my address. Be here in half an hour._ **

Tyler bounced happily and got up. He was going to get Josh tonight.

And nothing was going to stop him.

Josh set his phone down on his bed before walking out of the room and going into the guest room.

He prepared the guest room for Tyler. He set up the ropes and toys, grinning to himself.

Josh was going to tease him so hard for being a bitch today.

Josh walked out of the room, smiling instantly when he heard the doorbell. He walked down the stairs, quickly unlocking the door and opening it.

Tyler stood there with rosy cheeks, staring innocently at Josh’s face.

“If you keep looking at me that way, then we won’t make it to a bed before I get my way with you.”

Tyler choked on his spit, nodding quickly and walking in. He didn’t know how to talk. He felt weird.

Things are going fast and Tyler didn’t know how he felt.

“Safeword?”

“Peach.”

Josh cooed at him, moving to ruffle his hair. “You’re too cute. Hard to believe you were running your mouth on me earlier.”

Tyler frowned, pulling away from Josh. “You said you’re not upset, though.”

Josh chuckled, pulling Tyler closer by his hips again. “Doesn’t mean I won’t do anything about it. Just gives me an excuse to make you cry tonight.”

Tyler whined in the back of his throat, looking at him with big eyes.

“Don’t look at me that way.”

Tyler went to protest but he was pulled up the stairs. He didn’t complain. He loved being handled roughly.

Josh dragged Tyler along with him, Tyler working his legs faster to match Josh’s pace and not trip.

Tyler followed Josh into the room, not having time to look around before he was slammed against the door.

“You think you could just mouth off to me like that today? You think I won’t do shit about it?”

Tyler didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know what to feel about this side of Josh. He knew he was dominant, but the situation just adds a whole other meaning.

“Why aren’t you snapping back? You didn’t have a problem doing that earlier. What’s wrong now?”

Tyler didn’t answer, he didn’t know how to anyway, instead, he stared at Josh, leaning into the hand cupping his neck and jaw.

Josh moved his fingers to wrap around Tyler’s neck. “I asked you a fucking question. Why aren’t you using that whore mouth of yours?”

At this point, he wasn’t surprised with Josh’s words. He quickly taught himself to expect anything from the man.

“Answer me!” Josh snapped, tightening his fingers on the sides of his neck.

“I don’t know what to say. I-I’m not used to you like this,” Tyler finally mumbled out, feeling his oxygen slowly cutting off. He also felt all his blood rush to his dick.

“Not used to me like what?”

“All rough and dom. It’s hot.”

Josh crashed their lips together, the impact making Tyler’s head hit the door behind him.

He whined uncomfortably but Josh swallowed it down and used that opportunity to force his tongue into Tyler’s mouth.

Josh sucked gently on his tongue, one hand moving to cup his jaw while the other went around his waist.

They made out for a few seconds before Josh pulled away, much to Tyler’s dismay.

“On your knees, bitch.”

Josh didn’t give Tyler any time before he was pushing on his head.

Tyler sank to his knees, liking the way Josh’s hand pulled at his hair.

He sat back on his heels and looked up at him, smiling shyly.

Josh moved his fingers to cup Tyler’s cheek, his thumb gently running along his cheekbone. “See how good you are when you aren’t talking back?”

Tyler huffed. He almost rolled his eyes, but he was glad he didn’t because he didn’t want Josh to think he still had attitude.

Josh stripped out of his pants and stood in front of Tyler again with his dick in his hand. “You wanna suck me off? You want my dick down your throat?”

Tyler nodded frantically moving to lean closer and open his mouth.

Josh gripped his hair and pulled his head away. “Don’t be greedy. Wait for my permission, whore.”

Tyler whined loudly, his head starting to throb from how tight Josh’s fingers were in his hair. “J-Josh, please.”

Josh let go from his hair only to grip his jaw. “What did you refer to me as?”

Tyler was going to bite Josh’s hand off. He was starting to grow impatient with how slow and teasing he was.

“I’m sorry! I meant sir.”

Josh nodded in approval, letting go of him and moving to sit on the bed. “Be a good boy and come suck my cock.”

Tyler scrambled to where Josh was and dropped down on his knees again.

He gripped the base in his hand while his mouth was on the head, sucking loudly.

Josh’s eyes were on him, watching him intently. He looked so pretty.

“Good boy.” Josh silently praised and moved to run his fingers through his hair.

Tyler moved down further, slightly gagging when Josh pushed on his head.

He kept his hands in Tyler’s hair and kept his head in place as he slowly thrust into Tyler’s mouth.

Tyler struggled against his grip, but didn’t do anything besides whine loudly.

He was breathing harshly through his nose and his eyes slightly started to water.

Josh fucked his mouth for a few more minutes before tugging him off.

He smiled at how pretty Tyler looked with drool and tears on his face.

“On the bed, I’m gonna tie you up.”

Tyler got up on jelly legs and stripped down.

He went to lay in the bed, sticking his limbs out and biting his lip anxiously.

Josh finished securing the ropes around his ankles and wrists before sitting next to him. “How are you holding up so far?”

Tyler gave a nod instantly, smiling at how Josh still showed care. He didn’t care that it broke his character.

“Use your words, baby.”

“I’m okay, sir.”

Josh hummed and moved to climb on top of him. He pecked his lips and moved down to his chest.

Josh licked around Tyler’s nipple, taking a note that he was sensitive from the way his legs slightly shook and wanted to close.

“Ss-stop.” Tyler hissed, buffing out his chest to shake Josh off.

Josh sat up, glaring at him. “You don’t tell me what to do, doll. Keep your mouth shut or I’ll gag you.”

Tyler slumped down and relaxed more against the bed.

“You’re my toy and I’m gonna do whatever I want, bitch.”

Josh moved even further and gripped Tyler’s cock roughly, making him yelp.

He squeezed harshly, wanting to see another reaction from him.

“I’m sor-sorry!” Tyler begged, not liking how Josh was tapping his finger on the tip.

Josh chuckled at how Tyler couldn’t stay still even when tied up.

Josh wrapped his fingers around Tyler’s dick and slowly moved his hand up and down.

Tyler allowed his head to loll to the side. It wasn’t enough pleasure, but he didn’t dare complain.

Josh knew him better, though. He knew he wasn’t satisfying him.

“What do you want, Tyler?”

Tyler opened his eyes and looked at him for a few seconds before opening his mouth. “I want you to fuck me.”

Josh smiled teasingly at him, rubbing his thigh with his other hand. “You’re gonna have to beg, bitch.”

“Please, sir, I want your thick cock in me. I want you to fuck me into the bed. I want you to hold me down and make me take you. Please, Josh, I’ll be good and take whatever you give.”

Tyler didn’t know why he ran his mouth like this but he didn’t regret it because Josh’s eyes were looking at him hungrily.

Josh dropped his hand from his cock and rubbed his thighs softly before moving to grab lube off the nightstand and slick himself up.

He entered the tip in slowly, Tyler making it harder by being tense.

Josh pulled out and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Relax, love. I can’t be in you if you’re so tense. You wanna rest a bit?”

Tyler felt his heart melt at how sweet Josh was. He blushed slightly and shook his head. “N-no, I’m okay. I was jus’ expectin’ ya to roughly go in.”

Josh cooed loudly and petted his hair. “You’re cute.”

He pressed a quick kiss to his nose before gently guiding himself to Tyler’s hole again.

“I’ll be rough with fucking you. Not going in, I’m not trying to hurt you that bad.”

Josh slipped in easily now that Tyler wasn’t clenching. He stayed there for a few seconds before starting to slowly thrust into Tyler.

Tyler made a small mewling sound that made Josh groan loudly. “Have you not been fucked properly? Is that why you’re so goddamn tight or are you just normally like this.”

Tyler gasped quietly in surprise at Josh’s question. It was hard to answer with a cock ramming into his prostate.

He made a small squeak, shaking his head quickly. “I d-dunno, I guess m’jus’ tight. I mean I us-use a lot of toys-”

Tyler couldn’t finish because a hand wrapped around his throat and he choked on his moan.

“What do you get off to, whore?”

When Tyler didn’t answer, Josh moved his hand from around his throat to slap him.

“When I ask a question, you fucking answer, toy.”

Tyler whimpered loudly, nodding his head because that’s all he could do while being fucked roughly.

“I get off to,” Tyler started, not knowing what to say since his mind was clouded. He almost forgot how to talk.

“I get off to the t-thought of someone bein’ rough with me and fuckin’ me till I can’t talk.”

Josh grunted softly, the thought of Tyler fucking himself making it hard for him to stay put.

“Is this what you fantasize about? Or do you want more?”

Tyler’s eyes opened, his mouth hanging open. “Harder. Go harder, sir.”

Josh nodded, moving his hands to grab onto Tyler’s hips to help him quicken his pace.

It didn’t take long before both boys were close.

“Josh, m’close, can I come? Please? M’so, so close.”

Josh nodded, moving his hand to wrap around Tyler’s dick and jack him off in time with his thrusts. “Come whenever you need to.”

With Josh’s permission, Tyler came seconds later, a loud whimper ripping from his chest.

The sight of Tyler with messy hair, bitten raw lips, come covered chest and big eyes staring at him was enough for Josh to lose it and come inside him with a shudder.

Josh pulled out of Tyler seconds later and slumped next to him.

A few minutes pass and Tyler turns around to look at Josh. “Can you untie me, please?”

“No, I’m not done with you.”

Tyler’s eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. “No! Please, I can’t go aga-”

“I’m messing around, Jesus.” Josh laughed, pulling himself up and leaning to untie Tyler’s wrists and ankles.

He grabbed a washcloth off the nightstand and cleaned Tyler up before laying down next to him again.

Tyler rolled to his stomach and curled next to Josh, humming softly to himself.

“You’re really tired?”

Tyler nodded.

“Really? You only came once and you didn’t have to do anything.”

Tyler sighed and buried his face in Josh’s chest. “I get tired easily, okay? If you wanna go again then gimme an hour.”

Josh chuckled and petted his head. “It’s nothing bad, I’m just joking. We don’t have to do anything if you wear out easily. Can’t have you sleepy at class tomorrow.”

Tyler sat up and crossed his arms. “Yeah, ‘bout class-”

Josh rested a gentle hand on his thigh. “I know, I know. I’m a strict teacher, but can you tell me why I’m like this? I asked a similar question on the test. So you should be able to answer me.”

Tyler shrugged. “It makes the class listen to you and do what they’re supposed to.”

Josh nodded proudly. “And is that a good or bad thing?”

“Good.”

Josh hummed, teasingly smacking his thigh. “So, why are you bitching?”

Tyler giggled, leaning down on Josh’s chest again. “It gets too much sometimes.”

“Yeah, I noticed. A lot of your classmates talk to me about it. Believe me, I’m trying to change to where I’m strict but also fun and not so tense, you know what I mean?”

Tyler nodded understandingly. “Yeah, I want you to lighten up a bit. It’ll make psychology less difficult with ya.”

Josh chuckled, tugging Tyler to kiss him.

“Have you finished the study guide?” Josh asked after half an hour of comfortable silence.

Tyler’s eyebrows furrowed. “Wait, study guide?”

Josh eyed him in confusion. “Yeah, the one I handed at the end of the class. Tomorrow’s a summative test.”

Tyler sat up, eyebrows raised high. “Wait, what?”

“It's only one page and I’m giving you the whole two hours so you won’t bitch at me again.”

“Are you serious?”

Josh nodded, sitting up as well. He moved off the bed to change back into clothes. “Judging on your reaction, you didn’t study at all before coming to me, right?”

Tyler looked down, sighing softly. “I just sucked your dick, make it after tomorrow.”

“I just fucked you, pass my class.”

Tyler pouted. “Hey, I have a 96% in your class.”

Josh laughed, pulling Tyler up and wrapping his arms around his shoulder. “Yeah, but if you won’t pass, then your grade will fall. And I won’t give you extra credit for letting me fuck your mouth.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go study.” Tyler said, picking up his clothes from the floor.

“You live in the dorms right?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Go bring your stuff. Study here, that way if you have questions you can ask me.”

Tyler smiled brightly and stood up straight after putting on his clothes. “You do realize that I know that was an attempt to have me stay, right?”

Josh smiled sheepishly. “Can you blame me?”

Tyler giggled, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Josh.

“Not really.”

 


End file.
